mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Oaktopus
Description The Oaktopus looks like a brown tree with tentacles and a face, similar to Treebeard from The Lord of the Rings. It has two teeth on its upper jaw, bulging yellow eyes, red lips and a nose, and a blue tongue. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by pondering-ish eye-shifting like the Toe Jammer and jerking its root-like tentacles. Song Audio sample: The Oaktopus contributes to the song by harmonizing with "Ashoo-wa-doo-wa-doo" in a low, raspy voice. On Cold island "Shoob shoob shooby shooby day doo". On Water Island, the Oaktopus sings "Ashoo-wa-doo-wa-doo, ashoo-wa-doo-wa-doo, ashoo-wa-Doo-a-Doo, ashoo-wa doo-wa-day" also in a low, raspy voice. On Shugabush Island, the Oaktopus sings "Shoo-wa-Shoo-wa-Doo-Aday-Shoo-A-Doo-Wee-Doo". On Gold Island "Shoo-aw-da-day, Shoo-aw-da-day, Shoo-aw-da-day-day-day". Breeding The Oaktopus can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Plant and Water. + Potbelly and Toe Jammer On Shugabush Island, the Oaktopus must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin " " is possibly a portmanteau between Oak Tree and Octopus. Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Oaktopus on the Rare Oaktopus page. Notes *The plural of Oaktopus is Oaktopi, apparently, similar to the plural for "octopus". *The Oaktopus can be heard in the loading screen's song in the same tune as Plant Island's, but at a lower tempo and tone. * In the My PomPom trailer, the Oaktopus's song can be heard. * On Shugabush Island, the Oaktopus has two small green birds (resembling the birds that inhabit Plant Island) in a nest on its head. These were added in Version 1.3.2. *There is a bug in the game where if you breed an Oaktopus with a Reedling, you will get a Reedling as a result. * In the game files Oaktopus is referred to as squidtree Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season during October, all Oaktopi (on all the islands) were dressed up as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. One early opinion was that it looked like a mummy tree. A more likely explanation for the Oaktopus's changed appearance is that it was TP'ed (covered in toilet paper) by other monsters as a mischief night prank. Substantiating evidence is the fact that rolls of toilet paper are still clearly visible among its roots, and all the other trees on the island have obviously been TP'ed. This costume did not appear since 2015. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island